


Wander With Me

by lydiaanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, and levi being a cute dork as well but pretending he's not, eren being a cute dork, so much fluff oh my god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaanne/pseuds/lydiaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just another college au. it's really cute though, and eren is a dork ofc. you should read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander With Me

There’s loud sounds all over, piercing through my mind, causing me to open my eyes slowly and cautiously. The ground is vibrating, I hear screams and shouts. My vision is blurry, but I still try to stand up, immediately a pain shoots through my leg, I cry out, and try to figure out where I am.

Buildings. Stone buildings. People running and screaming. _What is this?_

“Eren!” A frantic voice calls my name from my left. Or was it my right? My head hurts. 

I look to my left and see Armin running towards me in the midst of a crowd. _Wait, Armin?_

He reaches my side and kneels down, breathing heavily. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt? We’ve got to get back!” 

I open my mouth to reply, but suddenly I’m interrupted by a booming sound. People are screaming louder; many of them covered in blood or injured.

“What was that?!” I raise my voice for him to hear me. 

His brows furrow in confusion, “What- Did you get hit on your head?” Another booming noise, vibrating the ground. 

I just now realize what he’s wearing, white pants, with straps, and two steel boxes on both sides of his hips, “Armin what are you-”

“Mr. Jaeger.” A stern voice calls out of nowhere. 

Armin slowly starts to fade out, his face in panic. “ _Mr. Jaeger!_ ” The voice calls out once again. I jolt upright, and my eyes meet Mr. Moore’s angry glare. Confusion flows through me as I try to understand what’s happening. A moment passes and it suddenly hits me. It’s my first day of college, I am in english and I fell asleep. _Great job, Eren._

I don’t have to look around the room to know that every pair of eyes is on me. 

I look at my professor expectantly, my eyes still feeling groggy. “Do you have the answer to my question?” He asks me, anger lacing his tone.

“U-uh,” I laugh nervously, “what was the question again?” 

He sighs and adjusts his glasses on his forehead. “Why doesn’t Hamlet kill the king while he is kneeling?” 

_Right, we’re started studying Hamlet today._ I bite my lip and rack my mind for a possible answer. 

Time’s running out and Mr. Moore is looking angrier by the second, and I do not want to start my first day off on a bad note. 

Suddenly, I feel a nudge against my knee and look to my left. The guy I’m sitting next to taps his pencil on his paper, it says: 

_the king was praying. he wanted to kill him when he was sinning,  
not when he was repenting._

A wave of relief washes over me and I quickly answer the question. Mr. Moore seems surprised I was able to get it correct and moves on. 

I glance to my left to thank the stranger that helped me. After about a second or two, his grey eyes meet mine, and let me tell you, he did not look like the happiest guy. Feeling slightly intimidated, I silently mouth the words “thank you”, he simply nods, keeping his expression blank and returns his attention to the teacher. 

 

I’m walking towards my dorm when I spot a small blond in front of me, “Armin!” I call out. 

He immediately turns around at my voice and waits for me to catch up. “How was your day?” He asks now that we’re walking side by side. 

The embarrassment of today flashes in my mind and I cringe, “Shitty. Yours?” 

“Mine was good, what happened?” He asks, sounding concerned.

I tell Armin about english class and I can see him snicker in the corner of my eye. 

“And _who_ was it that told you to go to bed early last night so you wouldn’t be tired?” 

I roll my eyes, “Yeah, yeah I know, okay.” He nudges into me and laughs. “But at least that guy helped you out, that wouldn’t have been a good way to start off the year.” 

We reach our dorm, and climb the stairs up to the 2 level, “That’s true. It’s too bad I didn’t catch his name. He didn’t exactly seem like an approachable guy though.” 

Right as we’re going to go inside, an obnoxious voice interrupts us. “AYYY!” 

I immediately know who it is. I try to quickly unlock the door to avoid interacting with him, but I was too slow. 

“Hey Jean!” Armin’s face lights up as he waves to him. 

I shoot a glare at him, he retorts by sticking his tongue out at me. 

Jean reaches us and smiles at Armin. They have the biggest crushes on each other and everyone knows but them. Even though my best friend likes him, he’s still an asshat. 

“How’d college go Eren? Not too scary for you?” He smirks at me and Armin sighs audibly. 

“Oh Jean, you know I would love to stand here and have a pointless conversation with you, but you’re already giving me a headache.” 

He scoffs at my reply, “Armin! Are you going to let your friend treat me like this?” 

Armin seems conflicted at his question, and I take it at the perfect opportunity to get the hell out of there. I quickly step through the door, mumbling a good bye to Armin, leaving him alone with Jean.

 

The next three hours consist of lots of food, attempting to do my math homework, watching a scary movie on tv, ending up having to change scary movie because I may or may not have almost peed my pants, laid upside down on the couch, and more food. 

Armin still hasn’t come home, I’m guessing he’s still with horse face. I make a bitter expression and rest my head on the wooden desk that’s against my wall, closing my eyes, thinking of what I can do for the remainder of the night, seeing as how I’m wide awake and I doubt I’ll be sleeping any time soon. 

I decide to go out and get some air. It’s stuffy inside our room anyway. I quickly shrug on a sweatshirt and open the door. A cool breeze greets me and I already feel much better, now that I can actually breathe. 

I jog down the two flights of stairs and walk across the courtyard, passing a large group of boys laughing and pushing eachother around, being extremely obnoxious; thankfully they don’t notice me.  
I have no clue where I’m going, but that’s the fun part. When I was younger, it was something I always enjoyed; wandering aimlessly with no destination in mind. I’ve always loved that feeling of not knowing where I’ll end up.

I round a corner and find myself on a busy street, full of shops and places to eat, I keep walking and soon see a turn off to my left and go that way instead. Stopping at the top of the street, I can see that it’s illuminated by streetlamps, setting off a strange glow, but not an uncomfortable one.

After a long stretch of concrete, I make a right and at the end of the street, there’s a small area lit up. I squint my eyes, making out the dark shapes and I can definitely tell that it’s a park. I check my phone and see that it’s only 9:30, I’ve got plenty of time. I focus on my feet and count my steps until I reach the park, but I stop once the creaking sound of a swing. 

My head whips up and someone is already here. My heart sinks at the thought of having to strike a conversation with a complete stranger. I’m ten feet away from the park now and it seems like they haven’t noticed me, time to make my escape to avoid awkwardness. With my eyes focused on the person, I twist my feet to turn around but their head suddenly turns my way, locking their gaze with mine; for some reason I feel embarrassed, almost as if I’ve invaded their privacy. 

He’s a male, he looks about my age, maybe a little older. We stare at each other for a good minute; instinctively I raise my hand in a small wave and proceed to turn quickly and head back the way I came. The stranger’s voice breaks through the silent night. 

“It’s a public park, you know.” I turn around at the sound of his voice, “it’s not like you can’t be here just because I am.” I pause and silently agree with him. He doesn’t seem harmless; I decide to stay. 

I walk over, feeling strangely self conscious and nervous. I don’t know this person. Who knows? He could be a serial killer. I’m 99.9% positive that this exact scenario has happened on an episode of Criminal Minds. He’ll befriend me, and within moments he’ll pull out a knife and hack me to pieces. 

I take a mental note to stop watching that show, it makes me way too paranoid. 

He’s taken his eyes off of me and is now staring straight ahead, half of his face is lit up, and I can’t help but think that he looks extremely familiar. After what feels like ten minutes, I finally make my way over to the swing set. The only sounds you can hear are the wood chips crunching beneath my sneakers with each step and the occasional chirp of a cricket.

_Do I sit on the swing next to him? Do I pretend he’s not here?_ I suppress a sigh, _all I wanted was a peaceful night time walk by myself._

I settle on the swing next to him and shove my hands in my pockets. A second or two passes and I look over, inconspicuously taking a look at the stranger’s face. His dark hair fades in with the black atmosphere surrounding us. His skin is pale, causing a harsh contrast between the two. 

There’s something about him that’s saying I should be intimidated, but he seems like a nice guy to me. I continue staring, trying to decipher where and how I know him..

“You done yet?” He asks sarcastically.

“Huh?” I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion.

“You’ve been staring at me for the past minute.” He says matter-of-factly. 

My cheeks grow warm; I didn’t think I was staring for that long. I guess I wasn’t being as inconspicuous as I thought I was. 

I mumble an apology and place my focus somewhere else. I debate whether I should leave or not. My feet can’t move, or maybe they won’t move. All I know is I want to stay.

Three minutes pass. 

“So, uh…” I clear my throat, “do you go to school?” 

“Yep, same one as you.” He answers immediately. 

A switch flips on in my mind and I know where I’ve seen him: English class. 

“Hey! You’re the one that helped me with the answer to that question.” I’m looking at him now; from here I can see his grey eyes glint as they catch a sliver of moonlight. 

“And you’re the idiot that fell asleep on the first day, great job by the way.” His voice is completely toneless. But his words don’t phase me at all, I’ve spent a lot of time with Jean, who is quite the asshole himself. 

I snicker quietly at his reply. “Thanks by the way.” I tell him, kicking wood chips beneath my feet. 

No reply, just a nod that I can see out of the corner of my eye. 

I decide to introduce myself, it’s 10 at night, we’re sitting on these worn out swings, enjoying each others company-- at least I’m enjoying his, I don’t know about him. 

“I’m Eren.” I blurt out quickly, fumbling with the zipper on my red hoodie.

“Geez kid, do you always talk this much?” He questions and casts a side glance my way. 

I shrink down slightly, “No, I just…” I pause, searching for the right words, “I just thought I’d introduce myself.” 

His hands run through his hair and he opens his mouth to say something but stops himself. He sighs, “Levi.” 

I try to hide a small smile that appears on my lips, hoping Levi doesn’t notice. 

I check the time and see it’s already 10:30. _Have I been here for over an hour?_

Feeling like my time is over-due, I stand up. “Um, well,” He looks up at me from the swing, his expression blank, “it’s pretty late so I think I should start heading back.” I don’t wait for a reply, I simply turn around and start walking, feeling self conscious again. 

The sound of footsteps appear behind me in a matter of seconds and I don’t glance back. 

I get to the end of the first block, and turn right. Levi’s footsteps stop; I keep walking. 

“Wrong way.” 

I stop instantly and turn around slowly, facing him. “Uh,” he’s looking at me, his eyebrows raised. I rub the back of my neck and try to sound casual, “Right, um, I knew that.” 

One corner of his mouth tips upwards, just barely though, I almost missed it, but I didn’t. I couldn’t exactly see what he really looked like back on the swings, but now standing here under a street light, five feet away from him, I clearly see that he’s attractive. He brings his hand up and runs his hand through his hair like he did before. My breath catches in my throat. _Very attractive, indeed._

Levi twists on his heels to head in the right direction; now it’s me following him. I want to know more about him, be his friend, learn his favorite color and whatnot. But I feel like that would annoy him. Maybe another time.

The walk back is silent and nothing but. It’s a comfortable silence though, and it’s making me feel oddly calm inside as I focus on the back of his head, keeping my distance. 

We arrive to the dorms in less than ten minutes and I realize he’s going in the same direction as my building. We get to the front of the dorms and I’m about to stop to say goodbye but he’s walking up the stairs to the second floor. 

He continues to walk down the hallway, passing several doors. Do I thank him for keeping me company before we part ways? No, that’d be weird. It’s okay if I say good night, right? 

I stop in the hallway, a couple doors down from where he’s standing, “Good night.” I blurt out and restrain from blushing. 

“Good night, Eren.” He says without turning around and opens the door to his room, which is right across from mine.

**Author's Note:**

> opinions and/or comments are appreciated~ ; v;


End file.
